


Darling, I Want To Destroy You

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Oh, I must confess I am overdressed.Are you not impressed?





	Darling, I Want To Destroy You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylvanasGayrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanasGayrunner/gifts).



Jaina shifted for what must have been the dozenth time beneath the gaze that burned into her very core from across the table. She was trying to focus on what Anduin had to say. Trying to be a proper representative for her people. But, fuck. Those eyes. And when she allowed her own gaze to drift across the other leaders attending the summit she could’ve sworn she caught the corner of the Warchief’s mouth quirk slightly. But, of course, she’d been the only one to see it.

She was uncomfortable. Physically. And Sylvanas wasn’t making it any easier on her speaking into her mind the way she was. 

_”Is that new? It’s positively stunning, Jaina."_

Her eyes flicked down to the thick leather strap stretched across the mage’s chest and so did Jaina's - at the way it rested between her delicate throat and the barely visible swell of her breasts. 

Jaina cut her eyes in Sylvanas’s direction only to find her smiling faintly as she feigned attention in Anduin’s direction - casually leaned back in her chair as she was. Too casually. Too...dominantly. 

_”Pay attention to your king, Lady Proudmoore. There will be plenty of time for me to see about the throbbing between your legs after this.”_

Jaina cleared her throat quietly and averted her gaze to Anduin. But she was having difficulties making sense of anything he was saying. Thankfully this particular meeting was rather droll. It really could have been handled by lesser people than had been summoned. 

_”Do you know what I find boring, Jaina?”_

The mage released a slow, steady breath through her nostrils. She was being looked at again. And her inability to answer was infuriating. But Sylvanas was all too aware of that. 

_”The fact that you could be underneath this table between my legs right now but we are instead discussing a wool shortage.”_

Sylvanas watched as a flush rose in Jaina’s cheeks rather smugly. 

_”Alternatively, you could always freeze time for a moment and let me fuck you on it in front of everyone. It would be our little secret."_

Jaina stared at Anduin so intently the young king shot her a questioning glance as she lifted her glass of water to her lips. Sylvanas managed not to chuckle. But only just. 

Jaina remained seated as everyone filed out - including Sylvanas. She was fuming. Frustrated. Aroused. All of the above. And most of all upset that the Warchief had apparently only been doing this to tease. The next time she saw her…

“You linger, Jaina.” She turned her head towards the voice to see Sylvanas leaning in the doorway. 

“You.” She pushed her chair back and turned to face her - allowing her irritation to show plainly on her face. “You would eye me like a...like a piece of meat! In front of our peers! You would make me look a fool! All to bolster your own insatiably large ego? As though it even _needs_ bolstering?!”

“Jaina, please.” Sylvanas responded as she shut the door behind her before moving further into the room. “How do you expect me not to want you - looking the way you do? That new get-up doesn’t exactly speak to me with a political connotation.”

Jaina’s eyes narrowed as she pushed her chair back in towards the table. “I didn’t see anyone else _ogling_ me for half the damn meeting, Sylvanas Windrunner.” 

The Warchief took a few more steps towards her despite her anger. She knew there was need beneath that indignance. Just as there was need beneath her teasing. A need they were both loath to express. 

“Oh?” She responded as she came to a stop only a foot or two away from her, her eyes trailing along her body more fully now before they lifted to meet a now faltering blue gaze. The closer they were to one another physically the more difficult it got. For both of them. 

“Perhaps that’s because no one else that was in this room has ever heard the way you sound when you come.” 

Jaina was suddenly utterly breathless. Any witty remark she would have had in response about her own ability to leave the Warchief’s head reeling was lost on the tip of her tongue as she was reduced to thoughts of little more than being serviced by her. “Sylvanas...if...if you don’t stop teasing me…”

“Oh, I intend to.” The Warchief murmured as she reached forward and ran the heavily plated back of her armored fingertips along the front of the Lord Admiral’s body - trailing between her breasts before they hooked beneath the leather strap that had caught and held her attention so firmly. She lowered her head as she pulled Jaina forward by it - pleased with its sturdiness as she turned them both around and lifted her easily onto the table after sliding the nearest chair out of the way with her boot. 

“I like this.” Her voice was all velvet and darkness as she tilted her head enough that their lips almost touched - spreading Jaina’s legs with her own hips. The sensation of Jaina’s warm, quickened breaths against the cool skin of her mouth only further weakened her commitment to continuing her torture. Because fuck, she wanted this, too. 

Jaina’s eyes fluttered shut as she lifted her chin only slightly - so that their lips brushed when she spoke. “I didn’t choose it with you in mind. But I could be convinced to wear it for you often.” Her teeth just barely found purchase on Sylvanas’s lower lip - biting it gently before she let it slip free. “Convince me.”

Sylvanas smiled in a way that caused her sharp canines to glint faintly in the reddened light of the setting sun filtering in through the windows situated high in the walls of the stone council chamber. “That won't be a problem, My Lady.”

“I know.”

"Darling, I Want To Destroy You"  
AFI 

Were you dying to go? You just looked so exposed,  
demure through the dark dancing lights.  
I glided by.  
I can't deny that the shadows betrayed you and I on that night.

Oh, I must confess I am overdressed.  
Are you not impressed?  
Darling I want to.  
I'll confess this too, must you know the truth,  
this is all for you.  
Darling I want to destroy you.

As you reached for my hand  
did you then understand?  
It was I who would lead you that night.  
When you begged to know I was glad to show  
that I needn't be scared,  
either way I still bite.

Oh, I must confess I am overdressed.  
Are you not impressed?  
Darling I want to.  
I'll confess this too, must you know the truth,  
this is all for you.  
Darling I want to...

So here's the final scene when I finally come clean.  
I've watched you for years.  
And here's my favorite part, where you beg for my heart  
and I disappear.

Oh, I must confess I am overdressed.  
Are you not impressed?  
Darling I want to.  
I'll confess this too, must you know the truth,  
this is all for you.  
Darling I want to  
Darling I want to destroy you.  



End file.
